After So Long
by Jediwolf764
Summary: 1 year after And so It Begins. The Ghost Crew is back on Ryloth for what is supposed to be a simple mission. Little do they know they are being tracked by someone more familiar to them than they think, someone who will trigger events only Kanan knows will happen.


**Hi! I know.. This took soooooo long to write and your probably sitting there like 'You said it would be out tomorrow a month ago (I honestly have no idea how long ago it was I am just guessing.)' I'm going to just get into the story but give you a small warning for those like 'A sequel? Pft! I don't need to read the first book' you have no right to complain when you do read the first book and it was spoiled. None at all. Anyway.. Hope you enjoy the story :D**

* * *

He walked through the halls, heading towards the communications room. As he passed by other Imperials none of them seem to pay any notice to him until he reached one room and entered it. At that moment most of the Imperials around looked surprised that he was entering that room. He entered the code to unlock the door. As he entered he realized just how dark the room was. When the door closed the room was to dark to be able to see. Slowly he walked forward, one step after another the other until he sensed something in front of him causing him to stop. As he stopped a light illuminated before a dark figure in a mask appeared.

"Master, you summoned me." He said, moving his navy blue hair from in front of his yellow/red eyes. There was a few seconds of the dark figure's mechanical breathing before he responded.

"Yes. Your test has come up, your are to go to the planet of Lothal and are to intercept the rebel scum." The person responded before the breathing could be heard again.

"I will leave immediately," He said, dipping his head, "And I will not fail you." there was more breathing before all the light faded. He sighed, thinking about his life before three years ago. Thinking about before he joined the empire and thinking about the events leading up to it. Being captured, nearing escape, Kanan's death, before finally remembering the events of turning to the darkside. Slowly he turned and left the room before walking towards the main hanger. He'd been walking for quite a while, he estimated about 10 minutes, before arriving at the main hanger. Under normal circumstances he would use his Tie Fighter, but he knew this mission would be different and he knew there was a possibility he might capture the rebels for questioning, causing him to walk towards one of the small freighters.

As he entered the freighter he looked around. _Definitely can hold more than one person._ He thought to himself before heading to the cockpit and starting the ship's engine before imputing the coordinates in the hyper drive.

 ***On the Ghost ***

"Hera and I will be going to intercept the first transport. Sabine and Zeb, the second transport should be headed out of town and you two are going to intercept it," Kanan said.

"Its as good as done," Zeb said. The ship shifted as it exited hyperspace and Hera started to fly it towards Lothal.

"It's hard to believe it's been a year since we lost Ezra.." Sabine said quietly.

"Yeah..." Kanan's voice was the same voice level Sabine's had been.

Hera looked at him worried but her gaze quickly went back to the planet they were going to land on any second. Kanan's gaze fell as he remembered his former padawan's death. He took a deep breath as he attempted to clear his mind of thoughts about Ezra. Slowly the ship landed and all four of them got up and walked towards the exit of the ship.

The four walked to the city before splitting up, heading in opposite direction.

 ***Kanan and Hera's Perspective***

They were about half way to the place they would intercept the transport when they noticed a lack of people. From the people they'd seen they seemed to be hiding from something. Kanan looked around.

"Do you sense anything odd?" Hera asked him.

He closed his eyes for a few brief seconds, stopping dead when he found a familiar force signature near them. It had a darkness to it, that of someone on the darkside.

"Kanan?" Hera asked.

"Someone from the Empire is here.." Someone familiar.. He silently added to himself. Suddenly the sound of a blast being fired struck the air. Kanan shoved Hera to the side seconds before the blast would have hit her. She gasped before seconds later realizing what was going on and grabbing her blaster.

"Follow me!" Kanan said, activating his blue lightsaber as he ran towards one of the buildings. Hera quickly followed him, knowing staying where she was would end up getting her killed.

"Hold on!" He said to her. She did as he'd said and he used the force to jump onto the roof top. Immediately the two went fairly far from the edge. Blasts followed them.

"We can make this easy or difficult," A voice growled. Kanan looked around quickly, trying to find the source of the voice but no one person stuck out in the small group of people still outside. He let out a nearly silent growl of annoyance. _He's good.._ He thought, trying to push away how familiar the voice sounded. Neither he or Hera spoke a word in response.

"Difficult way it is." The same voice said.

"Kanan you don't think that's... " Hera didn't finish, not wanting to think the person who it might be. Instead of responding the Jedi grabbed his blaster, shooting in the direction the voice had come from. Immediately a lightsaber activated, a red one, and deflected the blast. It took Kanan a few seconds to realize where that blast was headed, and when he did it had already made contact with it's target. Hera let out a scream as the blast made contact her stomach, causing her to collapse.

"Hera!" Kanan shouted as he caught her right before she hit the ground.

 ***Ezra's Perspective***

He froze as he heard the voice, a voice he never thought he would have heard again. _Kanan..?_ He thought. His mind filled with denial. _I watched as he died! This is impossible!_

"Show yourself rebel scum and no one else gets hurt," He hated saying that now that he had a slim hope Kanan was alive but he knew that might be the only to get him to. Slowly two figures came towards the edge of the roof, one helping the other one walk.

One was a human. He was tall, but how tall couldn't be told from the distance. He had brown hair and some sort of facial hair but Ezra couldn't make that out either. The other was a Green Twi'lek. She was leaning forward a small bit with one of her arms covering a spot on her stomach.

Ezra's eyes went wide, "K-Kanan?" He couldn't help but ask.

* * *

 **Ok so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of After So Long. Sorry it took so long to get out, a lot of things got in the way of making this. Such as forgetting my computer when ever I went somewhere, not the best idea when your trying to do writing.**

 **Also.. Sorry about the perspective change things but still being in 3rd person, it was one of my first times trying to do a perspective change in 3rd person so apologies if it was confusing in anyway.**


End file.
